


with every breath we're getting closer

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and calum are still at the party as it's dying down.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	with every breath we're getting closer

It’s getting late, and the party is finally dying down as people are starting to leave. The quiet is nice, Michael thinks to himself. He hated parties anyways, but he would use any excuse out there to spend more time with Calum.

Calum was talking to some of his friends that were still at the party, laughing about some stupid joke on of them said. They were both pleasantly tipsy at this point, as things were winding down. In a much better state of mind than some of the other people here -- including Luke, who Calum had sent home in an Uber not ten minutes ago with some water and a stern voice that he would be home in an hour to check on him.

That was one of the many things that Michael had admired about Calum. The dedication to which he had to his friends, and how kind and caring he was to them, especially when they’re in fragile states. A few people had noticed that Ashton and Luke had gone into the bedroom together, and both had come out looking worse than when they went in. That was when Calum knew he had to send Luke home before he could destroy himself any further that night.

He smiles softly at Calum as he waves his friends goodbye as they head off towards the kitchen to start cleaning up a little bit, and Calum looks to him with a dazed grin. Michael thinks if he looks long enough, he could get a sunburn from the pure sunlight that radiates off of Calum at all times.

“Having a good time?” he asks softly, his chocolate eyes fixing on to his own. He thinks he could drown in them a little bit, as he looks at him, but realizes he’s staring a little and hasn’t answered the question as he looks down at his lap to his empty cup.

“Yeah,” he says softly, taking a breath as he looks back over at him. He thinks his cheeks might be a little flushed, looking at him again, but he tucks the thought away as he returns his smile. “I’m glad I came tonight. Thanks for inviting me.” Calum offers him a small smile, his own cheeks pinking a little bit at the thanks.

“Any excuse to spend some time with you,” he says, covering it up with a laugh. He doesn’t want to be too obvious with how over the moon he is for Michael, but it’s a little telling at times. Michael is fairly oblivious, however. At least, most of the time. “Just glad you could stop playing fortnite long enough to come hang out. Even if some of the night was… messier than expected.”

“Hey, don’t apologise for Luke,” he says with a little bit of a shrug. “That’s not your fault. I think it’s cute how much you care about him. You’re a really good friend.” Calum smiles softly in response to that, and just the energy of it seems to light up the whole room. Michael was glad there were only a few people mulling about now -- it made this moment between them feel more private.

“I just try to make sure he’s okay is all,” he says with a shrug. “He’s been through a lot, and… yeah. Enough talk about Luke though. He’s not here right now. You’re the one who’s here right now.” Calum’s cheeks flush again with the words, more noticeable this time. Enough for Michael to see.

“Are you blushing?” he asks, chuckling a little with the incredulous tone in his voice. Calum turns his head quickly, averting his gaze from Michael. Almost as if he’s ashamed, or like he feels as though he’s been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed or anything. I think it’s cute.” He reaches over and takes his hand into his own, tentatively wrapping his fingers around it. Calum turns to look at him, brow furrowed as his eyes flit between Michael’s face and their hands. His expression is a little confused, as if he’s trying to piece together what to say or think.

“You… think it’s cute,” he repeats, his words slow and succinct as if he doesn’t believe them himself as he says them. Michael just nods in agreement, squeezing his hand as a reminder that he’s still there, not going anywhere anytime soon. “Why do you think it’s cute, come on, it’s embarrassing, I look ridiculous…”

“No, you look cute,” Michael laughs, and Calum revels in the way he sounds when he laughs, akin to the peal of a sweet bell. “I mean, you look cute irregardless of anything. But the blush really enhances the cute.” Michael’s blushing himself at this point, biting his lip a little bit as he looks him over. “That sounded… so fucking lame, I’m sorry…”

Calum shakes his head, squeezing Michael’s hand back in response, and he’s smiling again with the blush on his cheeks. Michael has a fleeting thought how he’d like to squish his cheeks a little bit. But he doesn’t do that, he just watches for Calum’s reply with bated breath. “That’s not lame,” he breathes, and Calum’s eyes flit down to Michael’s mouth fleetingly, and Michael swallows nervously, Calum following the motion. “I think that’s… really fucking cute, honestly…” He laughs a little bit, and Michael joins him, their soft laughter filling the room with the soft music coming out of the speaker.

“God, we’re really daft, aren’t we?” Michael asks, laughter still crinkling the edges around his eyes and upturning the corners of his mouth. “Been sitting here thinking the other’s cute all night and not even doing anything about it.” Calum scoots a little closer to him, and Michael can smell his aftershave and the hint of alcohol on his breath from their drinking that evening, and the whole ordeal is dizzying to him as he tries to focus on the incredibly attractive man sitting in front of him right now.

“Night’s not over,” Calum mentions, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and Michael is fixated on the sight of it. “Still time to change that.” Michael looks up at him, almost drowning in those pools of chocolate again, and just nods in agreement. He feels like someone’s stolen the words out of his mouth, just fixated on the idea of the other man. He feels drunk all over again, his body thrumming with excitement and anxiety as Calum closes that gap between them, lips on his. He sighs into his mouth, a hand sliding up into Calum’s dark locks as they finally meet. Michael breaks it a beat later, hand sliding over Calum’s cheek softly as he admires him.

He was so glad that he’d made it to this party tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
